The administrative Core A is responsible for providing all of the administrative support for the PPG. These responsibilities, carried out by the Administrative Coordinator (Ms. Eleni Yokas) under the supervision of the PI (M. F. Goodman), will consist of recruitment of staff and students for the individual projects and other two cores, arrange a calender of PPG internal and external seminars, arrange transportation, lodging and meeting facilities for the project leaders, key investigators, and consortium collaborators for the yearly PPG retreats at NIEHS and USC. A major task will be to handle the logistics for these retreats, that will bring together all of the PPG personnel with the three Scientific Advisory Panel members. Core A will interface with the Molecular and Computational Biology Section and the Chemistry Department at USC to schedule outside speakers, three per semester, as part of the two separate and well-established ongoing seminar series. Core A will also be responsible for scheduling special seminars. Core A will operate primarily at USC. However, since formal1 meetings will be held at NIEHS, and we further anticipate that several informal meetings will also take place at NIEHS, to take full advantage of their sophisticated 3D structural illustration laboratory facility, Sam Wilson will provide logistical support for these meetings, reserving conference rooms at NIEHS and lodging in Research Triangle Park.